Unpleasant
by Cireng HD
Summary: Gakushuu yang tengah berjalan tanpa tujuan mencari udara segar menemukan mantan kekasihnya di seberang jalan. [Untuk #Asakaruweeks prompt #Home]


Awan kelabu berdesakan ramai di atas kepala pirang stroberinya, tapi hari itu tidak akan turun hujan. Pernyataan itu melekat erat dalam pemahaman karena firasatnya yang berkata demikian. Dalam benaknya pun tak ada keraguan. Asano Gakushuu hanya tahu, hari itu, takkan ada setetes air pun dari langit yang jatuh membasahi tanah pijakan.

Langkah Gakushuu melenggang membelah tapakan khusus pedestrian di pinggir jalan, dan berhenti di sebuah persimpangan dimana manusia-manusia bernafas dan menunggu lampu berubah hijau dari merah agar dapat menyebrang ke ujung jalan.

Tangan bersemayam nyaman di dalam saku dan Gakushuu ikut menunggu di baris belakang. Netra ungunya bergulir saat tangan kirinya dikeluarkan, mendapati visual arloji lama pemberian dari seseorang yang dipikirnya berada dalam jangkauan tapi ketika ujung jari menyentuh ia hanya merusak dan berakhir dengan kehilangan. Kekehan Gakushuu meluncur rendah tanpa siratan getir karena ia sanggup menyembunyikan. Gakushuu terus memandang dalam sekian detik walau ia tahu waktu yang ditunjukkan tidak tepat.

Karena jarumnya telah berhenti dan arloji itu sudah lama mati.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Unpleasant** © Cireng HD

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui**. Bukan untuk kepentingan komersiil, hanya asupan pribadi.

Didedikasikan untuk event **#Asakaruweek** dengan prompt **Home.** Slight BaKar _(ChibaKaru)_

 **Warning** AdultAU, sangat OOC, mungkin alurnya kecepetan? Pokoknya segala macam peringatan ditempel _and I own nothing but story_.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Lampu merah turun menjadi hijau dan tungkainya hendak bergerak mengikuti arus manusia andai saja ia menatap jalan dengan menundukkan kepala. Tetapi entah Gakushuu harus bersyukur atau mengumpat kala tatapan lurus kedepannya justru mempertemukan manik _violet_ nya dengan sesosok pemuda yang tampang tengilnya kini bersembunyi dibalik raut kosong bersirat lesu yang tampak dari sepasang tembaga, dan Gakushuu hanya bisa bergeming menahan napas sementara matanya terus menerus mengikuti pergerakan sang pemuda.

Tidak salah lihat, Akabane Karma berjalan lambat dibelakang lautan manusia yang tergesa.

Bukannya melayangkan ucapan 'hai' kasual dengan kata sindiran menampar mental sebagai pelengkapnya, atau memberi tepukan di bahu dengan raut wajah arogan nan angkuh sebagai pengganti sapa ketika entitas Karma telah berada didekatnya, Gakushuu gagal menemukan alasan kenapa ia malah menyembunyikan diri dengan membaur bersama gerombolan manusia yang berbeda setelah hijau kembali menjadi merah.

Karma yang berjalan tegap dengan pandangan kebawah berbelok ke arah yang berlawanan dengan posisinya, tidak menyadari keberadaan Gakushuu dan terus melangkah menyusuri trotoar depan toko-toko, dengan tangan kirinya yang mendekap sebuket bunga matahari berlapis koran lawas.

Gakushuu terus terpaku selagi memori lama berputar dan membuatnya ingin tertawa. Orang yang baru ia pikirkan lewat begitu saja di depan mata, orang yang enam tahun lalu menjalin kasih bersamanya dan membuat Gakushuu merasa makin sempurna dalam kehidupannya baru saja lewat di depan mata, orang yang pernah ia hancurkan dan pernah menghancurkannya balik baru saja lewat di depan mata. Ia lewat di depan mata tetapi mata mereka tak pernah bertemu dan Gakushuu menolak mengakui kalau ia kecewa.

Begini, kisah cinta mereka walau sarat pahit dan perih tetap saja sempurna karena Gakushuu merasa hidupnya hanya bisa dilengkapi Karma. Tetapi setelah Karma memutuskannya ditahun kedua, Gakushuu pikir cara terbaik melupakannya adalah dengan tidak memaksakan diri dan biarkan waktu yang menyembuhkannya.

Tapi semakin lama di tiap detik ia bernafas, Karma terus muncul dalam kepala dan seolah melekat selamanya. Gakushuu gagal _move on_. Dan ketika secara kebetulan Karma kembali muncul dihadapan setelah enam tahun tak bersua, Gakushuu bimbang langkah apa yang mesti diambil untuk melepas rindunya.

Haruskah ia mengejarnya dan meminta untuk kesempatan kedua?

Dan Gakushuu benar mengikutinya—bukan mengejar. Ia mengambil langkah cukup jauh, tidak terlalu jauh selama figur Karma masih bisa tertangkap mata. Gakushuu kali ini mendahulukan rasa ingin tahunya yang menggelitik tentang kemana perginya wajah penuh ego dan kebanggan diri Karma, serta untuk apa ia membawa buket bunga.

Gakushuu merasa bodoh karena menguntit tapi biarlah, toh cara berjalannya yang luwes dan anggun samasekali tak tampak mencurigakan. Karma juga tak sekalipun menoleh ke belakang, jadi rasanya ia aman-aman saja.

Selagi berjalan dan melewati beberapa blok, Gakushuu yang terus menatap punggung Karma teringat sesuatu.

Dulu, tiap disapa pagi Gakushuu akan mendapati suara lembut Karma menggema rendah disela telinganya berulang kali, mengucap namanya untuk membawa Gakushuu bangkit dari mimpi, memberinya kecup selamat pagi dengan kuluman cengir menggemaskan setelah tandas memberi mantra kutukan sekaligus asam klorida pada larutan kopi untuk ia mengawali hari. Pagi yang indah dan berbahaya, tapi toh Gakushuu tak masalah selama punggung itu selalu tersedia untuk ia tandai tiap pagi.

Melirik punggung itu sekali lagi, Gakushuu menerka apakah tanda yang selalu ia buat tiap hari di punggung Karma masih membekas hingga kini—tapi tentu saja tidak. Enam tahun itu waktu yang lama.

Karma terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang mulai sepi, Gakushuu yang mengikutinya tengah mencoba mengingat-ingat hal yang terjadi setelah hubungan mereka diakhiri.

Dalam kurun waktu delapan tahun, dua tahun pertama adalah masa kisah cinta mereka berjalan dan tandas. Tiga tahun setelahnya mereka memilih untuk saling tak bertemu dan setahun setelahnya, Gakushuu mendengar kabar bahwa Karma memiliki kekasih baru. Seorang pemuda berambut legam yang Gakushuu menolak untuk mengingat namanya walau telah terukir jelas di ujung lidah. Dan lucunya, masa jadian keduanya juga berakhir dalam dua tahun karena satu atau dua hal.

Gakushuu kemudian teringat kembali alasan kenapa mereka putus—alasan yang begitu alami dan Gakushuu mafhum. Perihal klasik semacam kurangnya waktu berdua hingga perdebatan kecil berujung perang dingin dan ketika keadaan menjadi semakin menyakitkan, Karma memilih untuk menyelesaikan.

Dan Gakushuu kini ingin menghajar dirinya kenapa waktu itu ia mengiyakan dengan begitu datar—begitu normal.

Kapan sih penyesalan datang di awal?

Langkah Karma sedikit melambat dan Gakushuu terpaku.

Ha, klise. Kaki Karma setelah bergerak menyusuri jalanan panjang kini tengah menapak ke pemakaman umum.

Langkah Karma berhenti total di depan sebuah makam sederhana, dan Gakushuu yang memperhatikannya tanpa tampak mencolok dari gapura depan hanya mendengus disela putaran bola mata. Buket bunganya diletakkan dan ditata, Karma menangkupkan tangan dan menutup mata. Usai berdoa Karma hanya terdiam memperhatikan nisan dari semen permanen itu, tanpa ada binar liar yang memancar dari merkurinya yang sangat disukai Gakushuu.

Tanpa membaca pun Gakushuu tahu, ada nama _Chiba Ryuunosuke_ yang terukir di batu itu. Tanggal lahir tidak-mau-tau dan tanggal meninggal menunjukkan waktu tepat setahun lalu.

Gakushuu agaknya meringis. _Setahun telah berlalu dan kau masih saja memasang wajah menyedihkan begitu._

Masalah cemburu, itu absolut. Hati Gakushuu rasanya teriris dan terbakar-bakar. Tapi selain itu, ada satu alasan yang membuatnya senang dan dua alasan yang membuatnya marah.

Mengetahui tempat tujuan Karma, yang memberinya rasa senang adalah karena _mengetahui tempat tujuan Karma_. Benar, kisah cinta si pemuda berponi panjang dan Karma selesai karena si tanpa mata meninggalkannya dari dunia. Orang yang memegang hak kepemilikan atas Karma kini tak lagi memiliki eksistensi di dunia ini, ia hanyalah orang mati, orang mati sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. _Kesempatan bagus, Asano Gakushuu!_

Alasan yang membuatnya marah yang pertama, karena kunjungan Karma itu sendiri. Menziarahi kekasih yang sudah tak lagi memiliki napas dengan wajah larut dalam sedih, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk bukti kalau Karma masih menyimpan perasaan pada orang ini.

Sedikit berkontradiksi, tapi Gakushuu tidak peduli.

Karma yang bangkit berdiri dan berlalu pergi kembali menjadi fokus utama Gakushuu. Kali ini langkahnya lebih lambat dan berat, tapi punggung tetap tegap dan dagu kembali diangkat. Dalam dua kilas Gakushuu dapati raut percaya diri Karma kembali tampak, tetapi kabut dalam netra emasnya tak dapat ditutupi.

Sepertinya dukanya sedikit terangkat. Dan Karma terus berjalan tanpa menoleh kebelakang, hingga benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan karena Gakushuu memutuskan untuk tidak lagi mengikuti langkahnya.

Gakushuu menghela nafas kasar.

Alasan yang membuatnya marah yang kedua, karena sejak awal tiba hingga kembali pergi, Karma tak pernah sekalipun melirik apalagi mengunjungi makamnya. Padahal makam Gakushuu terletak tepat disebelah makam pria itu.

.

* * *

.

—Tapi yah, terjebak dalam kata-katanya sendiri, _orang mati sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi._

.

 **end**

* * *

 **note.** Baru dapet ide ketika kepepet mau masuk _kan sialan_. Dan maaf kalau _trashy_ , saya abis baperin kurotsuki dan fic ini kena cipratannya(?).


End file.
